eadership for the Administrativeand Biostatistical Core is shared between the Botanical Center Director at Purdue University, bnnie Weaver, and the Associate Director at Universityof Alabama at Birmingham, Stephen Barnes. Support staff includes an dministrative assistant and a business manager. The staff coordinates and manages activities of the Center including the Internal leering Committee meetings, the process of project and pilot project evaluationand budgets, the support cores, and seminar series, which has been coordinated across the two participating Universities as well as Rutgers University. Strategic planning bothwithin ic Center and with the broader university communities is essential to provide a fertile environment for the development of a uccessful center. This core provides support for all other components of the Center. he specific aims are . To stimulate botanicals research on age-related diseases; 2. To enhance career development; To administer a pilot grant program; 4. To assist with design and statistical analysis of experimental studies performed by the Center;and 5. To provide administrative support for the Center.